The Love of an After Life
by yaoi101
Summary: mysterious attacks have been seen all over Hokkaido. Who's behind it all? slashTakouji (INCOMPLETE!/DROPPED)
1. Who is he?

The Love of an after life

Yaoi101

Disclaimer: no I don't own Digimon for you dense people out there! I wish…R&R please!

A young man stepped from outside of the club, smiling and laughing as he and his friends exited from the club, bidding each other farewell as they went their own ways. He walked into a nearby alleyway to catch a quick smoke. He stood there slowly breathing out the toxic smoke.

"That's bad for you. It ruins your blood…"

"W-Who's there!" stammered the ghastly man as the cigar fell, extinguishing itself in last night rain.

"Just a hungry little boy" grinned a pale boy from behind him.

He turned around and felt himself go faint as two sharp fangs cleanly pierced his flesh…

_Drip Drip_ D

Dark red substance fell from the lips of a young raven haired boy. Beside him lay his chalk-faced victim. He licked his lips and relished the coppery taste of blood. The vampiric teen himself was pale all though he had already feasted. He subtly wiped off the remaining blood of his lips and stepped out of the alleyway. As he turned the corner, he heard shrieks.

" OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

The teen smirked, disappearing swiftly into the night…

So was the life of Kouji Minamouto…

See that purplish button down there…? It really wants you to push it… please!


	2. Red meets blue

The love of an After Life

Yaoi101

Disclaimer: Yes! I finally own Digimon! **Wakes up** drat!

Blood. The whole place reeked of it. The vampire merely called it his home. His brother as it so happened was half human and did not need to dwell in the dark. His only identification as a living dead, were his pointed ears. But Kouji could change his image at will. He could shrink both his fangs and ears. It came in handy for night-dwellers. During the day he mostly remained in his hideout, seldomly going out on rainy days when the sky was devoid of sunlight. That was one of those days. He trotted along, not feeling the least bit tempted by the passerby. He had already eaten after all.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

Kouji barely acknowledged her, passing by her with a mere glance. The blonde gritted her teeth as her friends laughed at her getting 'dissed' by him.

"HEY! I was talkin' to you!" she said grabbing him by the shoulder and turned him toward her. At least she attempted to. Kouji remained rigid and slowly turned around to face her and she gasped as her eyes turned blank.

He grinned slightly at this. _Screw having eaten, she'll make a tasty meal, the annoying twit._ "Come" he commanded her, walking to his 'home'

She followed, being bumped aside by passerby, falling and picking herself up as though nothing had happened, and continued following the pale teen seemingly ignoring her friends' calls…

A young brunette with goggles resting atop his head turned as he saw a raven haired teen cross his path. Their eyes met and brown met blue. There was an odd look in both their eyes as they clashed together. The paler of the two was the first two unwillingly walk away his eyes lingering on the other. He licked his lips briefly before looking back at the girl. He looked into her eyes. He snapped his fingers._ Awaken. _The girl awoke from her trance with a sharp gasp, looking around shaking all over and crying profusely running away. The pallid teen turned sharply and slipped into an alleyway recollecting himself._ What the hell was that! _He recalled his brief encounter with the brunette. He shivered involuntarily. _W-why do I feel this way…_

_In another deserted alleyway_

A young goggle-head was breathing heavily holding his hand to his forehead closing his eyes, heat creeping along his face. _WH-what was that?_

**MWAHAHA! Do ya hate me for ending it there? –note- I will do my best to update within every three days or so, but don't expect anything on weekends, kay? **


	3. Enter Kouichi

The Love of an After Life

Disclaimer: "MWAHAHA! Digimon is mine! Mine! MINE!"

"Quiet in there!"

"Yes nice nursey…" Voice echoes in asylum

Notes: Yes, I know… I haven't updated in a while… but to make up for it, a made a slightly longer chapter! Yay? My computers both broke down and I couldn't use the computer lab at school! Plus, I'm not even supposed to be using the computer for anything other than homework purposes… Sht. Basically, what I'm saying is that it's gonna take me longer to update every once in a while than I thought, so if you actually wanna stick with my lame-o story,( TT –TT) it'd probably be a better idea to just add me to favorite story alert…

"Kouichi!" it's time for dinner!"

"Yes Mom" the chair scraped against the floor as he got off his rolling chair. He sighed running a hand through his blue hair, revealing slightly pointed ears. He walked down the stairs of the two story house that his mom had bought with her inheritance from her grandfather's will.

"Hey mum" he smiled lazily.

"Hey sweetie" she replied, gesturing for him to sit down. He plopped down and rested his face on his arms, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly.

"… Is everything alright Kouichi…?"

He smiled good naturally, "Nah mom, I'm fine" _except for the fact that my vampiric twin brother is hiding out in my room… _Sigh, _I wonder if mum even knows her husband and sons are vampires… well, technically, I'm only half, but… Argh! Fk it all!_ He banged his head on the table, causing his mother to start.

"K-Kouichi? Are you sure you're feeling alright…" questioned his mother worryingly, sweat dropping.

"Y-yeah mom! I-I'm fine!" he exclaimed hurryingly, blushing hotly. He proceeded wolfing down his food and stood abruptly. "Thanks for the food mom; I'll be up in my room studying,"

"Okay sweetie" unbeknownst to her, he was actually leaving because his sharp ears had picked up a sound upstairs…

Upstairs in Kouichi's room

The elder of the two vampire twins quickly climbed the stairs, knocking before entering to warn his brother it was him. After knocking he came inside and flopped down onto his light blue bed.

"Hey Kouuujjjiii…. You still there? Silence. /Creak…./ the pale teen glanced to his right. The window was open and his curtains were blowing gently in the breeze.

Sigh. _What ever happened to "I need your help?"_ he thought nastily, slightly annoyed at his brother for walking, er, _jumping _out on him. This wasn't the first time… He smiled briefly, remembering the reason for his encounter with his non-existing brother…

Flashback

Crimson liquid surrounding his legs… _Oh shit, what've I done! It was only self defense, but as soon as I saw blood… I- I couldn't stop!_ He turned away from the person who had tried to rape him earlier. Kouichi had pulled a series of karate moves he had learned from his lessons he had taken since he was five, currently being 14 now. He fell to his knees sobbing quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. He sat there for about a minute before his sharp hearing picked up a sound in the deserted alleyway. He turned around and on instinct, grabbed the source of noise behind him, without even looking. He pulled the person to the ground and quickly flipped him over. What he saw made his heart stop. No way. This person was his mirror image in every way!

Dun-Dun-Dun-DUN! Do ya hate me? Good! Kyaa: dodges flying objects: I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT! As I said, I most likely won't update once a week, but I won't take more than 4! Grumbles under breath: stupid school, stupid computer, stupid sister… KoujiGirl: HEY::throws even more objects at 101: I'M NOT STUPID, BAKA!

Yaoi101: WAHHHH::runs away:

KoujiGirl:smirks: Ja ne!


	4. Twins meet

The Love of an After Life

Disclaimer: "Kouiiicchhiii! Come baaaccckkk!"

"Hell no! You don't own me!"

(So in case you haven't noticed, I **don't** own Digimon!"

Meh, I felt like giving all of you great reviewers –and readers- a little early Thanksgiving gift, so, HAPPY THANKSGIVING y'all! And without further ado, here is the fanfic!

Review:

_What he saw made his heart stop. No way. This person was his mirror image in every way!_

_Chapter 4_

_He felt the blood drain from his face. He stared into blue oculars that stared back annoyed into his. He surveyed the mysterious person. He had dark raven hair that nearly came midway to his waist. The pallid teen was wearing a black tank top with a net shirt over it, with tight black leather pants. Goth. was the first thought to cross the nervous teen's mind. At least, until he saw his bared fangs dripping with a mixture of saliva and blood, accompanied with a pair of sharp, pointed ears. S-Sht. Is he a-?_

"_Uwah!" he plopped off of the fanged teen onto the dark pool of blood. He didn't even realize this, still transfixed at the other. _

_Kouji smirked, jumping over Kouichi's crouched figure with twice the athletic ability of any Olympic Champion. He quickly scurried away into a seemingly dead end. Kouichi took a moment to recover, then quickly followed after him and…. Ran face-first into a wall. _

"_Wha…," stars appeared. He shook his head to clear his mind. "D-Damn! He's gone!"_

_Kouji's Point of View_

_After I had escaped from the twin my father had told me about, I retreated to a dead end, willing myself to sink through the dead end, and came out on the other side of an other alley._

"_Damn. That was too close…" At least I know he's still alive… that means I can seek him out…_

_end of flash back-_

_After that, Kouichi had found Kouji standing outside his school gate. He was wearing a Black rain coat. Most likely because of the sun. A ton of girls and even guys were eyeballing him with hearts for eyes. He chuckled and sweat dropped at the casual look on what he had assumed was his twin brother/ vampire, as everyone goggled at him. He strode over to him and motioned for him to follow. Kouji obeyed with a quirk of his eyebrow and complied._

_They walked in silence. Kouichi glanced at him and realized his visible vampire-like features weren't present on his face. His canines and pointed ears were replaced with normal adult-sized teeth, and his ears were rounded as normal human's… wha…?_

_Kouji noticed him staring._

"_You don't really expect me to walk around with fangs and elfin ears do you?" he smirked. "Although I bet those swooning witches would find them attractive" he mumbled under his breath._

"_Heh." Kouichi couldn't help chuckling at this. It's not like he didn't have that problem. "Tell, me about it"_

_The younger of the two blinked. "What are you talking about…?"_

"_I suppose you can't really tell too well with me eh?" he said, sweeping back the ear tails rounding his face to reveal a pair of pointed ears. "I'm guessing I'm only half then?"_

_The full fledged vampire nodded, having understood his implication. "Turn here," he said motioning to an alleyway. Kouichi nodded, confused. They had walked straight into a dead end_. Just like the other night…

"_Come on, give me your hand," instructed the younger teen. He complied, surprised at how natural it felt to hold his hand. _

"_Kay, here we go" he stepped into the wall, while Kouichi shut his eyes bracing for the impact…which, never came…_

"_Huh?" he chanced a glance and saw dark damp walls. There was the bitter waft of blood in the air… Kouichi shivered. _I hope he doesn't ever go after me…

"_Don't worry, you're safe from me" he said as though reading his mind. _

_Heh heh, how consoling._

"_We need to talk about- some **things."**_

_Kouichi took a deep breath. He figured as much_.

"_Okay so…."_

End Chapter

Yay! Another slightly –very slightly by the way- longer chappie! It was oodles of fun actually… -smile- Well, since you've already read… NOW REVIEW! Pwease? I'll update as soon as I can! HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING! -Apologies for any religious purposes-


End file.
